


Nashville Nights

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bachelor Party, Bottom Derek Hale, Feelings, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn't sure what he did in his pasts lives to earn him the punishment of going out in downtown Nashville for his best friends bachelor party, but maybe it wasn't that bad, because there is a really good looking guy flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nashville Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Nashville this weekend and ended up riding a mechanical bull with some man that I had never met before and I thought to myself - Sterek. Then [deleted-scenes](deleted-scenes.tumblr.com) mentioned I should Sterek it and here we are. 
> 
> PS I'm still a little hungover so if this is a mess, that's why.

Derek didn’t know how he had gotten to this point in his life, if he were to trace it back he would have to blame second grade, it may have been 20 years ago, but that was when he met Vernon Boyd and now he was staggering out of Paradise Park Trailer Resort in downtown Nashville, pretty drunk and wearing a shirt that said ‘Heroes get remembered but legends never die (1989-2016) Boyd’s Bachelor Party’ with Boyd’s face in the center.  Isaac had them printed and insisted they were festive.  Derek thought they were tacky.

“I can’t believe your getting married next weekend,” Derek said, slapping Boyd on the back as they made their way down Broadway, passing street musicians and other groups of stumbling drunks.Boyd had met his future wife, Erica, while in college at University of Tennessee.Boyd played wide receiver for UT and managed to catch the eye of one Erica Reyes, sorority girl with a take no shit attitude, they were perfect for each other.

“I’m glad you made it,” Boyd said honestly.There was worry that Derek wouldn’t be able to make it from California to Tennessee for the wedding but he couldn’t miss this, plus school didn’t start again until a week after the service, he could afford to take a vacation. 

They made their way into a bar with live music blasting, not that that would help anyone figure out where they were, it’s Nashville, all the bars have live music. Boyd and Erica had been living in Nashville since they graduated from college, Erica was going in to her fourth and final year of med school at the end of the month.After school ended they were both hoping to move to California for her residency, Erica doesn’t have many family ties in Tennessee and Boyd does in California.

“I want to go to the bar with the mechanical bull,” Isaac yelled over the music.Boyd rolled his eyes but nodded toward the door.

“Where’s Erica’s group tonight?” One of Boyd’s college buddies asked as they walked further down the strip to Tequila Cowboy, where the mechanical bull could be found.

“They’re down in the Vanderbilt-Belmont area,” Boyd explained, “Most of her friends are from the Vanderbilt med school or Middle Tennessee so they didn’t feel the need to explore the strip.”

They made it into the pretty crowded bar and Isaac headed straight for the bull, signed the waiver and climbed on before anyone else even had a drink.“I need a lot more beer for this,” Derek mumbled, ordering a drink and taking a sip while leaning against the bar, watching as Isaac was bucked off the bull.He bit back a laugh.

“It’s harder than it looks,” A voice said next to him.Derek turned and saw a guy so beautiful that his breath caught in his chest.The guy was about his height, but leaner, his face spattered with moles, his eyes rimmed with thick lashes that cast shadows on his cheeks in the light of the bar.

“He’s been talking about wanting to ride a bull since we booked this trip and he got thrown off in about 4 seconds,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Out of towners, eh?” The man asked and flashed Derek a smile, “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek,” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Where are you from then?” Stiles asked him, leaning a little closer into Derek’s space.

“California,” Derek supplied, looking at Stiles and wanting to trace a pattern into his moles with his tongue.

“Nice state,” Stiles said evenly. 

“How about you?” Derek asked, glancing over to the bull where Boyd was holding on for dear life. 

“I’m in school here in Nashville,” he explained, “My buddy is in town for the next week and he’s never been out here so I’m stuck in this tourist trap.”

“You mean this isn’t where you’d casual come to hang out?” Derek asked, faking shock and making Stiles laugh. 

“Nah, I’m usually more of a six pack in my apartment while I study kind of guy,” Stiles explained, “You going to ride it?”

“You going to join me?” Derek retorted, watching a pink flush rise in Stiles’ cheeks before the other man grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the bull.

Before Derek could do as much as protest they had signed the waives and they were both sitting on the bull, facing each other.“The trick is to hold on with your tights, you look like your thighs have a nice grip.”

It was Derek’s turn to blush as the mechanical bull started bucking them.Stiles was right, gripping with his thighs was the best bet, they managed to go nearly 15 seconds before Derek was distracted by Stiles who was biting his lip in concentration.

They pulled themselves off the ground and as soon as they were off the mat Stiles turned to him, “This is incredibly forward of me, but would you want to get out of here?”

“I,” Derek looked around, Isaac was chatting with a girl at the bar, two of Boyd’s college buddies had been missing since their last stop, Boyd himself looked like he was about to fall over with exhaustion or boredom, possibly both, “Yeah, just let me say bye to my friends.”

“You find someone to go home with?” Boyd asked with a laugh, looking over at Stiles who was talking to a shorter guy with dark brown hair and a crooked smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Derek said with a laugh, walking back over to Stiles who gave him a wide smile.They slid into their Uber car and before Derek knew it they were pulling up in front of an apartment complex.

“My roommate is at a things tonight so I’ve got the place to myself,” Stiles said, tossing his keys onto the counter before turning to Derek and crowding him against the wall, kissing him breathless. “This okay?”

Derek nodded, capturing Stiles lips with his again and groaning as Stiles slid his tongue into his mouth.He put a hand up Stiles’ shirt, feeling the soft skin under his hand and letting his head tip back as Stiles’ slotted a leg between his and started rubbing.“Fuck, bedroom.”

Stiles nodded, guiding Derek passed two doors and into a third before pushing him onto the bed, sliding his hands over Derek’s stomach and laughing, “This shirt is awful.”

“Not my choice,” Derek grunted, pulling the shirt over his head and smirking as Stiles admired his abs.He was proud of his body, he worked hard for it. 

“Feel like pitching or catching?” Stiles asked as he ran a finger along Derek’s waist, just under the fabric of his jeans. 

“Fuck me,” Derek muttered, unbuttoning his pants and lifting his hips so Stiles could pull them off.Once they were off Stiles pulled his own pants off and tossed his shirt to the side.Derek propped himself up on his elbows and enjoyed the view as Stiles bent over to grab lube and a condom. 

He flipped over, holding his cheeks open as Stiles popped the cap on the lube and teased a finger over his hole, eliciting a small shudder from Derek. He eased one finger in slowly, stretching Derek and crooking it once he was buried to the knuckle.Soon he had three fingers inside of Derek and Derek was biting back moans as Stiles brushed over his prostate, his cock leaking onto his stomach. 

“Come on, fuck me,” Derek grunted as Stiles worked his fingers out and he heard the sound of foil.

“Gimme a second, I’ve got to make sure you enjoy this,” Stiles said, running a lubed up hand over Derek’s hole one last time before Derek felt a unmissable feeling of a hard cock being pressed inside of him. 

“Just like that,” Derek groaned, bracing himself on his forearms as Stiles started to move behind him, his long fingers grabbing at Derek’s hips. 

“You’re so hot,” Stiles muttered, more to himself then to Derek. He removed on hand from Derek’s hip and smoothed it down Derek’s back before thrusting in harder and with more vigor than before.“So good.”

Derek could only moan in respond, the angel was perfect, Stiles brushing over his prostate with every thrust, making Derek’s cock throb. He wrapped a hand around it, pumping it in time with Stiles’ thrusts and before he knew it he was coming all over his hand, harder than he had in his life.He felt Stiles finish a moment later, flopping down on Derek’s back and kissing his neck before rolling off and tossing Derek a wet wipe from his nightstand. 

“Do you want me to go?” Derek asked, feeling unsure of himself, he hadn’t slept with a stranger since college.

“Nah, you’re from out of town, I’ll take you for a good Nashville breakfast tomorrow before you meet up with your friends.” Stiles said, sounding sleeping, draping and arm over Derek and pulling him closer. 

Derek complied, rolling closer to Stiles and slinging a leg over the other man, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.It wasn’t something Derek really did, sleeping to strange men in bars in different cities, but there was something about Stiles that had drawn him in, he couldn’t quiet figure out what it was. 

———————

Derek woke slowly the next morning.He was warm and cozy, snuggled in to a fluffy blanket with a warm body behind him.He forced himself to stay clam when he remembered that he was in bed, completely naked, with a guy he had met the night before.“No, stay right here,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder, kissing it lightly.

Rolling over, Derek found himself face to face with Stiles, who was somehow even more beautiful in the soft morning light.“This isn’t weird?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles’ honey brown eyes and hoping it wasn’t, “Do you usually have people stay over?”

“Honestly?” Stiles asked, cracking a sleepy smile, “I haven't slept with someone in a long time, and that wasn’t a one night stand, I don’t really do them.”

“Me either,” Derek said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Did you want to get breakfast? There’s a great diner a few minutes from here and I can take you wherever you need to go after,” Stiles said, running a hand over Derek’s side and smiling again.

“Yeah sure,” Derek said, “Is there any way I could borrow a shirt? I’ve only got the terrible one from last night.”

“Yup,” Stiles said, heaving himself out of bed and grabbed a shirt, tossing it towards Derek.

After Derek was dressed and had rinsed his mouth out with some borrowed mouth wash he accepted a glass of water from Stiles who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, “Ready, we should go before my roommate get’s back, she’s a little intense sometimes.”

Derek nodded but before they could move toward the door it banged open and a small red head walked in, looking like she was about to go out for the night, not coming back from a night out.“Stiles, I want brunch and like 5 mimosa, can we go get something to-”She stopped speaking when her eyes fell on Derek, “You’re not Stiles.”

“No, I am,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek by the arm, “And we’re about to go so I’ll see you later Lyds.”

“Where’s Scott?” Lydia asked, her eyes flicking around the apartment.

Scott, the guy from the bar, popped up on the couch, “Why is everyone yelling?”

“There he is,” Stiles said, pulling Derek again who smiled and waved at the other two, knowing he’d never see them again.

“Sorry, Lydia’s great but a little scary.” Stiles said, sliding into the front seat of a worn blue Jeep, “But we’ve been friends since undergrad so what can I do?”

“Are you in grad school?” Derek asked, realizing he knew next to nothing about this guy.

“Med school,” Stiles said, “And I don’t want to talk about it, tell me about yourself Derek from California.”

“Well, I’m Derek Hale and I’m from California,” Derek said, giving Stiles a shit eating grin. Stiles flipped him off and Derek continued, “I teach high school history, I got my masters from USC in history, I’ve lived in California my entire life.”

“This isn’t a job interview,” Stiles said with a smile that made Derek’s stomach flip.

“I have a dog, his name is Wolfie since I let my 3 year old niece name him,” Derek said, smiling at the thought of little Annie riding around of Wolfie’s back, “I’m a middle child, I have a younger sister and an older sister, I’m 27.”

“Better,” Stiles said with a grin, “I’m Stiles Stilinski, I am an only child, I was born in Upstate New York, but we moved a lot, my mom worked for a tech company doing something that I don’t understand and now she’s in IT for a company that I can’t name and my dad’s a cop.”

They pulled into a restaurant parking lot and continued talking through the meal, it turned out that they had a ton in common, including a love of baseball, a tendency to lose track of time while reading, and a love of dogs.When Stiles dropped him off outside Boyd and Erica’s house a few hours later he had Stiles’ phone number and a huge smile on his face.

“What’s got him all chipper,” Erica asked, her long blonde hair tied in a bun on the top of her head and a large shirt of Boyd’s falling off of her shoulder.

“He got laid last night,” Isaac said from the couch, a pillow over his eyes. Derek just smiled and went into the bathroom to shower. 

——————

The week leading up to the wedding was busy for several reason, between helping with last minute set up, making sure Boyd and Erica’s house was clean and ready for family members, and texting Stiles, Derek really didn’t have any free time. 

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around Derek was ready for the wedding to be over.He had his suit on and the rings in his pocket as he stood behind Boyd at the alter of the small church.He was thankful for the air condition in the August heat as he watched Erica’s bridesmaids walk down the aisle. 

He had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping as his gaze fell on one of the girls, her long red hair braided to the side, that was Stiles roommate Lydia. His eyes swept the crowd in the church and fell on Stiles, who was wearing a grey button down and black slacks, his hair artfully messy and his smile bright as Erica walked down the aisle. 

Derek turned toward the front where his best friend was marrying the love of his life and tried to distract himself form the fact that Stiles was sitting in the crowd.He felt his pocket buzz and ignored it.By the time the service was over he felt like his phone was burning a hole in his pocket. 

As the bridal party made their way back down the aisle and out of the church Derek was partnered with Lydia, “So, you’re Stiles’ Derek.”

“I guess I am,” He said, feeling his ears burn, “Nice to meet for real.”

“It’s really too bad they didn’t have a rehearsal dinner or any other events you could have made it to,” Lydia said, looking up at Derek, “I would have liked to make sure you’re good enough for Stiles.”

Derek swallowed hard and said, “He’s really great.”

“If you’re friends with Boyd I’ll trust you,” She said, turning on her heal and then throwing the last words over her shoulder, “Behave yourself Derek.”

By the time they take pictures, pictures, and some more damn pictures the reception is starting to fill up.It’s taking place in an old barn that his blessedly air-conditioned and it looked perfect, but his eyes didn’t look at the pretty lights and decorations, they were searching for Stiles.

He saw him but before he could say anything he was being told to sit down and dinner started. He finally checked his phone, it was a message from Stiles that made him smile to himself, it was a picture of him standing up next to Boyd captioned ‘looking good up there’.

Finally, finally dinner ended and he stood up, making his way to Stiles’ table, “Hey,” He said, giving him a wry smile and Stiles pulled him into a hug.

“What a small world,” Stiles said with a grin, “Who’d have thought your Boyd was marrying my Erica.”

“Dance with me?”

Stiles smiled and allowed Derek to lead him on to the floor, “So Boyd is from Beacon Hill, California, is that were you’re from as well?”

“Yeah, you heard of it?” Derek asked as they swayed to the music, it wasn’t exactly a slow song, but they didn’t care.

“My parents actually moved there like 5 years ago, my dad's the sheriff,” Stiles said, “I was actually looking into doing my residency at Beacon Memorial, they have one of the best neurology programs in the country.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles even closer, “Look me up if you’re ever in town.”

Stiles pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s lips and they kept swaying.They had no idea what the future might bring, but right now was a pretty perfect moment, the skylight in the barn shone with the light of the stars, the soft music played in the background, and it was a calm Nashville night, something Derek thought he might like to see more of if Stiles was a part of them. 

**Epilogue**

“Are you sure about this,” Laura asked Derek as they drove to the airport in San Francisco to pick Stiles up, “You’ve only actually met this guy a hand full of times.”

“We’ve been together for almost a year Laura, he’s moving here regardless of me and it makes no sense for us to not live together, yes I’m sure about this,” Derek said, rolling his eyes at his older sister.

“I’ve only met him once,” She complained.

“That’s why you’re here with me now,” Derek reminded her as they pulled to a stop and he saw Stiles waiting for him. 

The car was barely in park before Derek jumped out and ran toward him, throwing his arms around Stiles as they met, laughter exploding out of both of them. “Have I ever told you how glad I am that your friend Isaac wanted to ride that dumb mechanical bull?”

Derek kissed him in response, pulling him close.“Ready to go home?”

“Hell yeah,” Stiles said, grabbing his one bag and and sliding into the back seat of the car.“Okay Laura, I’m ready for my hour and a half of questioning and by the end of it you will believe that I’m right for your brother.”

Derek smiled again as he pulled away, letting Laura’s questions wash over him without really hearing them, his eyes meeting Stiles’ in the review mirror every few minutes, reminding him that the day he had waited so long for was finally here, all thanks to a Nashville night. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
